Ranma Zero
by darkvortex
Summary: This is a Ranma alternate universe fanfic with elements of Dragonball, its an old fic I'm rewriting and reposting and is suitable for all ages to read!
1. Chapter 1

Ranma Zero

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters in the story that follows they belong to their respective authors!

"" Speech in a language different from the norm (had a problem just displaying suspect its something to do with tags)

"" Speech in normal language

thoughts

Just revised it slightly touching up the grammar and such.

Ranma Zero

Chapter 1

Returning home

In the infamous cursed valley of Jusenkyo, a young man wearing a brown yellow top with black pants seemed to fade into view several feet above the cursed pools.

Ranma suddenly found himself falling towards one of the various pools below, deciding that a bath was not what he wanted now he simply stopped his descent and hovered to the ground at the side of a pool.

"You honoured sir where you come from?" the Chinese guide asked curiously as he had not heard anybody arrive.

"I..." he started to say but remembered that he was now back in his world.

"Where am I?" he asked changing the subject.

"OH you in valley of cursed springs, Jusenkyo"

"Cursed springs? "

"Oh, very tragic story each pool have curse, who ever fall into spring take shape of creature cursed there" As if to demonstrate a wondering monkey fell into one of the pools seeming to drown then emerged as a small cat running away into the forest.

"Amazing" He commented even after having seen the mighty form of Shen Long

"Yes but very dangerous, hot water cure the curse but only temporary" commented the guide

"Oh anyway could you please tell me the way to Japan?" he asked vaguely remembering the name of his mother land.

"Oh you go that way" the guide said pointing towards the rising sun.

"Thank you" Ranma thanked handing the guide some money.

The guide's eyes widened as he saw that the stranger had handed him a gold coin.

"Thank you..." he started to say but the young man had already disappeared.

"Very strange" the guide commented to himself while walking back to his hut

Ranma decided to walk along the path instead of flying, as he could enjoy the scenery of his home world for longer.

Eventually he came across an open gate village, noting that there was a crowd gathered around the centre of the village in which a ring was.

Within the ring there were two females warriors duelling, it was apparent that the smaller blue haired girl was winning. Both were using Tai chi swords and duelling at what to the average person would seem like a blur.

"Hmmpp... pathetic" Ranma commented in a low voice.

"Really I would like to see you try better" an old woman said as she approached him from behind.

"Perhaps….but not today" answering tactfully having realised that what he said must have insulted the person. Man Vegeta must be rubbing off on me he was mildly surprised at the old woman's skill, she made no sound on her approach but he had already sensed her aura.

Cologne was surprised by the unusual calm of the outsider male, normally anyone would have been startled by someone sneaking up on them but the young man in front of her was not. She had also noticed that there were numerous females looking the outsider over, though she had to admit that he was a handsome male and did look strong.

Ranma for the first time noticed a panda in a cage nearby a hut waving around its paws,

Is that thing trying to talk to me?

Curious he walked towards the cave, ignoring the glances from various females.

As he got closer, Ranma got a better look at the panda it seemed familiar somehow.

where have I seen you before?

Suddenly he had a premonition, It couldn't be He thought as he remembered back to the guide's words and some memory of him being attacked by a similar panda.

"Father…?"

The response from the panda was extreme joy as it attempted to hug him through the bars.

"Is that really you?" he asked again.

The panda just nodded several times.

You there male get away from cage, that dangerous animal the Amazon guarding the cage warned finally noticing Ranma.

You are wrong this is my father, he has been to the cursed valley of Jusenkyo

"What did you say child?" the old woman who had approached him early asked, thinking the boy must be mad.

"That is my father I believe he was cursed at Jusenkyo" Ranma said in Japanese.

"Fetch me some hot water girl "the elder told to the guard.

"Yes elder "the blonde amazon hurried away.

"So you say that is your father, if that is so he has broken our laws"

"What laws are those?" Ranma asked in a curious and tired tone, remembering his father as an idiot so wasn't surprised when the old woman told him this.

"He ate half of the first prize for the tournament you see now, and refused to fight than tried to run away!"

"How about I pay for what he ate".

"Hah just like a typical outsider thinking only in terms of money"

"Well what is it you want than?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone noting the old woman had a calculating look in her eyes.

"Simple you must fight the champion of the tournament, if you win the first prize is yours to do with as you please" Cologne indicated to the girl who now stood triumphant in the ring.

Ranma noted the girls aura was weak so guessed at her power level, hmmp not a problem

"Fine"

Cologne told the rest of the people what was going to happen, they parted allowing a path for Ranma to follow to the ring where the purple haired girl stood with an arrogant smirk.

Instead of walking Ranma simply leapt from his position and into the ring directly opposite the Amazon.

Shampoo was momentarily shocked that the outsider male who was quite handsome and looked extremely strong leapt from a hundred metres to right in front of her.

"Shall we begin" he asked in a neutral tone not even taking up a stance.

Shampoo putting aside her shock allowed her anger to surface, the arrogance of this male in front of her who appeared to not even take her seriously by the way he stood. Screaming a battle cry she charged in fast with her sword intending to end the match fast.

Ranma stood his ground with his arms behind his back and dodged all the stabs and thrusts made by the enraged amazon.

Cologne was perched by the side of the ring studied the battle intensely,

The male is good she was surprised as she had barely felt his aura.

Ranma decided there was little point in prolonging the battle, he could already see his opponent's skill decrease as she was becoming both desperate and fatigued.

As Shampoo charged desperately Ranma met the oncoming attack with a solid block, holding the steel blade between two of his fingers.

Ranma gave a small smile to the blue haired girl who was struggling to remove the weapon from his grip, than with a flick of his wrist he snapped the blade.

Shampoo quickly pulled back taking a moment to examine her broken blade.

Before she could even react she felt the broken end of her blade placed lightly against her throat,

Shampoo noted that he still held the blade between his fingers.

The whole village was silent awaiting the next move by either combatant, none dared to interfere for it was a matter of honour.

"You lose" He whispered followed by a small yet sheepish grin, pulling back the blade and discarding it on the floor.

"Game is not over yet!" Shampoo cried in Japanese as she charged again with what little strength she had left.

Ranma waited until the very last moment just before Shampoo was about to strike, he teleported behind her, Shampoo was caught completely off guard losing her balance and than falling out of the ring.

The whole village was silent not only because Shampoo had been bested by a mere male outsider but the fact that the other elders saw what the boy just did.

Ranma looked around at the curious stares he was receiving from the majority of the villagers.

Uh oh…man what did I do this time…??

Reacting on instinct Ranma spied his father's cage and quickly teleported there.

Most of the spectators were still watching the now empty ring where the outsider male was moments before.

Cologne was the first to notice that the boy had somehow appeared next to the caged panda, she saw him rip the iron door off its hinges as it was nothing and grab the panda with one arm.

By now the rest of the Amazons had caught on and surrounded the boy and panda.

"You outsider male what you think you are doing?" several Amazon questioned at once while unsheathing their weapons.

"Umm…. just taking my father "

Ranma stated simply looking around not wanting a confrontation even though his Sayijin genes did, he ran towards the crowd leaping over them at the last moment and breaking out into a run into the forest still carrying his panda of a father.

He spied a waterfall in an opening nearby and went for it, gathering some water in a broken pot he found on the ground he began to heat it up with his ki, time to see whether that guide knew what he was talking about  
When the water began to boil he doused it over the panda which than took the familiar form of his father.

"Ranma my boy you do your father proud" Genma cried to his son while patting him on the back, happy at finally being out of that cage and back in human form.

"Yeah whatever pop, still causing trouble as usual….. so can we go home now?"

"Of course son but we'll have to stop of at a friend's house on the way back" and get you engaged boy Genma added as an after thought.

"Sure what ever father"

"Well than lets get going" Genma commanded as he started walking down a random path.

"I think this way would be better" Ranma said as he grabbed his father's hand and began to head in the opposite direction.

"What…you will show your father som…" Genma's words' died in his mouth as he spotted the group of Amazons at the top of the path he had intended to take. "hmm…perhaps your right boy…"

Cologne hopped hurriedly along with Shampoo and several other Amazons some who were also elders like herself were interested in the boy, she could sense the boy's powerful aura not far away, now she knew what to look for.

Ranma turned and spied the group of Amazon's in particular the old woman who had approached him in the first place. They were approaching fast, he sensed another group in the opposite direction from the first. Damn we're surrounded…well I suppose it is their land after all

Genma was already thinking of ways to bargain for his life, not wanting to spend the rest of his life as a panda in a cave or worse.

"Well….so much for enjoying China" The pigtailed man calmly commented to himself as he placed a palm on the trembling form of his father, concentration evident on his face, a moment later the pair vanished.

Cologne; Shampoo and many of the other Amazons were surprised to say the least when they saw the boy and a bald man with glasses on the same path as them several metres away.

Before she could get close to them to explain about the kiss of marriage law involving outsiders defeating amazons, the boy placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and the pair vanished.

"Great grand mother where did they go?" Shampoo asked in a surprised tone.

"I...don't know, let us return to the village for now" she said slowly in a calm tone, although inside she was confused as to how the boy kept doing that, could he be a mage of some sort but she had felt no magical aura around the boy but their presence was definitely gone.

Ranma and his now shocked father reappeared on a cliff,

"Son what did you just do and where are we?" Genma asked, the area did not look like anything in China he had visited.

"We're in Japan, I remember this mountain as I used to come and play here when I was young" he gazed at the view of Tokyo city.

"We are…." Genma said in a surprised tone as he realised the surrounding area was familiar.

"Well then son, let's go and visit my old friend" Genma said happily, happy at not having to swim the sea between China and Japan and that the pact between the two families would finally be fulfilled.

"Who is it?".

"Well his names Soun Tendo and he and I trained together under the same master"

and soon he will be your father in law

Ranma noted the smile that appeared on his father's face at the mention of his old friend but ignored it, after all things could only get better from here on right.

"Ok sure so where is the place?"

"Just follow me son"

Within the Tendo dojo a black moustached man with shoulder length black hair was pacing around nervously.

"Where are you Genma" the figure kept muttering.

A young woman with long chestnut hair wearing a kitchen apron peeked in on her father with a worried look on her face.

"So is father still at it?" a girl with shoulder length

"Yes Nabiki he's been like that for days now, do you think I should call doctor Tofu?" the older girl asked.

"No I'd just give it a few more days Kasumi" Nabiki replied, even though it wouldn't cost anything to have to family doctor come over, she doubted there was anything the guy could do to help their father, he would probably even makes thinks were due to Kasumi being in the house.

"Oh okay are you sure Nabiki?" the eldest Tendo said.

"Yes sis I'm pretty sure he'll be back to his usual self by the end of the week"

Akane was out for her daily early morning jog, looking at her watch she noted that she had bested her previous time by three minutes.

She had been admiring the sunrise while jogging when she collided with what she thought was a brick wall falling on the floor.

What?? she thought frantically as she had not remembered the obstacle the day before.

"Sorry about that" a voice said to her.

"What...??" she looked up to see a young man standing in front of her, the shock only lasted for a moment before she went into her routine of hating all boys.

"What the hell do you think your doing, why don't you watch where your going!" she said as she ignored his outstretched hand and got up.

"Look I said I'm sorry..." he began to say but was cut off by another older man from behind him.

"Son stop wasting time I want to visit my old friend"

"all right pop sheesh!"

"Anyway I'm sorry for knocking you over but I've gotta go now" he said as he quickly jogged to catch up with the older man.

Akane was confused and angry, she had expected the boy the act like any other and try to hit on her, but he hadn't. A part of her was slightly angry at this but she ignored the feeling and jogged back home.

Tendo Dojo

"Well here we are son"

"Pretty nice place" he commented admiring the traditional Japanese design of the building.

Genma walked up to the front door and knocked.

Moments later the door was answered by the eldest Tendo daughter.

"Oh… hello can I help you?" Kasumi asked politely.

"Yes I was wondering if Soun Tendo is in" Genma replied.

"Oh my...um..." she knew that in her father's current state he was in no position to receive guests.

"Father are you sure you've got the right place" Ranma asked walking up to Genma.

"Hmm...yes I sure" he said after noticing the sign of 'Anything goes' at the top of the dojo.

Kasumi for the first time noticed the young man that accompanied the bald man, noting how his muscles bulged out of his red shirt and blushed slightly.

Before she could say any thing more her father rushed past her and began to hug the bald man.

"Genma my old friend, finally you've arrived!!"

"Soun how have you been all these years!" Genma asked as he returned the hug.

"Fine my friend but what took you so long to get here, I received your postcard over a week ago"

"Well we..."

"But let us go inside before you tell me of your travels" Soun interrupted getting caught up in the moment.

"Of course old friend, well come along boy"

Ranma simply nodded and followed, as he walked past the girl who had answered the door he noted that she was blushing slightly. Perhaps they don't get many guests, but man she's beautiful he blushed at that last thought

As Genma and Ranma seated themselves at the table in the living room, Soun walked up to Kasumi who was in the kitchen preparing some drinks for the guests.

"Kasumi please go and get your sisters"

"Why father?" the eldest Tendo daughter asked curiously.

"Well this is that friend I've been waiting for"

"Oh my" she said remembering back to last week when her father received the postcard and how he went on about an engagement between his family and a friend's.

Kasumi hurriedly went to get her sisters.

Kasumi knocked on Nabiki's door,

"Nabiki come down father's friend is here"

"Which friend?"

"The one he was talking about last week"

"Oh all right" Nabiki said with a sigh.

Kasumi then went to Akane's room but no one was there,

"Nabiki do you know where Akane is?" she asked as she bumped into her on the stairs.

"I think she's in the dojo, I'll go get her".

Inside the dojo he saw her sister demolishing concrete blocks,

"Hey sis father says to come now"

"What's it about?"

"That engagement to a friend he was going on about last week"

"Oh all right then" she replied back angrily, when she had first heard about the engagement she was annoyed, boys were all the same after all but she was relieved when the said friends failed to turn up for a several days, now she was again annoyed that her father's friend's had arrived.

Moments later the Akane walked into the room where the rest of her family and her father's friends were. Looking around she saw a familiar face,

"You what are you doing here?" she said as she pointed to the boy who had bumped into her earlier.

"I'm just following my old man while he is visiting a friend" Ranma replied neutrally, he had already sensed the girl he bumped into earlier, although her aura was weak in comparison to many of his friends, here she stood out from the rest of the people.

Akane took her seat quietly unable to think of a reply.

Nabiki perked her ears at this comment, He doesn't know about the engagement! she thought although she was slightly disappointed. When she walked into the room she had noticed that the young man in front of her was very handsome and extremely well built but had a look of intelligence in his eyes, not something she would have expected from some martial arts jock.

"This is my son Ranma" Genma introduced.

"Nice to meet you" he replied with a small friendly smile.

"Ranma these are my daughters, Kasumi 19, Nabiki 17, Akane 16, pick one and she will be your fiancée" Soun said with a grin.

Ranma was shocked still for several moments before turning to his father who was already out the door, teleporting he grabbed his father and lifted him up easily with one hand.

"Care to explain father" he asked dangerously.

Akane was shocked at what Ranma had just done to her he had moved so fast that all her eyes registered was a momentary blur where he had been sitting.

"Well s...on my old friend Soun here and myself made a pact before you were born"

Ranma's glare told him to continue

"Well it was decided that you would grow up and eventually marry one of his daughters".

Genma finished considerably more nervous now.

Ranma threw his father in the Koi pond in frustration, moments later a panda emerged.

"Wha...t's that?" Nabiki asked shakily as a panda appeared where moments before there was a man.

Ranma noted the shocked looks from the Tendo family members and only realised what was the matter when a panda sat down next to him.

"Oh that's my…. father"

"That's a panda…. but where did it come from?" Nabiki asked as she was the first to recover, thinking that if father's friend was some sort of magician than money could be made.

"Oh um it would be better if I showed you, could I please have a kettle?" he asked in general.

"I'll go get one" Kasumi said leaving for the kitchen.

She returned a moment later with a kettle of boiling water,

"Thank you" he said politely as he took the kettle from her hands ignoring the spark of electricity that passed as their hands touched briefly.

Pouring the steaming water on the panda's head, Ranma ignored the yelps from the man where before there was a panda.

"Wow that's a pretty neat trick" Akane commented.

"It's no trick, my father has a Chinese curse because he was stupid enough to go to a cursed training ground", and he actually took me there! Ranma added as an after thought.

"Do you have a curse?" Nabiki asked already disheartened.

"Fortunately not, unless you count having an idiot father"

"Ungrateful boy!" Genma shouted as he got up and tried to attack his son, but soon found himself flying towards the koi pond again.

Soun ignored the panda, his friend trying to talk turning back to Ranma instead.

"Well son your problems not so bad, so which of my daughters will you marry?"

"I..." he started to say as he looked over the three girls, the youngest had a look of anger, the second had an unreadable mask in place had he not been reading her aura he would not be able to see what she felt, ant the eldest had a look of peace and beauty.

"I'm sorry mister Tendo I cannot marry any of your daughters..." at this the older man started to break out in tears.

"...Because I do not know any of them that well and besides they may already have plans." He finished and noted that this calmed the older man down considerably.

"I ain't gonna marry you!" Akane screamed out of habit and immediately sat down again under the intense gazes of her family.

"And I won't force you to" Ranma replied simply.

"Foolish boy, you will marry one of the Tendo girls" Genma said having somehow gotten some hot water and returned to human form.

"Look father I will not force anyone into a marriage that they don't want besides they all probably got something planned already".

"It is a matter of honour son you have to!".

Ranma froze at this last statement, through all his life he had valued honour even more so when he had been kidnapped by Dr. Gero, in fact his sense of honour had helped him to save lives even when Dr. Gero with his mind control devices ordered him to kill.

"I...fine I'll go along with the engagement but remember I do this for honour not out of respect for you, also if none of them wish to marry me than that is the end"

"Of course of course" Genma said back quickly glad that he had convinced his son to accept the engagement, he only hoped that one of his friend's daughters would as well.

Turning to the three girls who had watched the display,

"Well I guess I'm going to have to be engaged to one of you but it's your choice"

The three girls were shocked that the young man Ranma was giving them the choice of who he was to be engaged to.

Akane was annoyed she knew that Kasumi and Nabiki would probably never agree to be

engaged to him so it would go down to her. Although she had to admit that he didn't act like any of the boys she was used to and was quite handsome.

Nabiki was contemplating all the pros and cons of being engaged to Ranma, she thought about how the girls at school would get jealous over her fiancée who was quite handsome, she also thought that with a body like his he could be a model. At this last thought yen signs floated around her head as she pictured herself as his manager.

Kasumi looked the young man over and found herself blushing as she noted the fine lean muscle which seemed to stretch his clothing, although she was worried that he was immature.

"Father perhaps it is too early for us to decide" She said deciding to break the tension and silence.

"Well…than what would you suggest?" Soun asked curiously.

"Um…….Mr. Tendo perhaps if your three daughters were to know me better it would help with their decision, if they decide to accept the engagement" Ranma said after a moment.

"Hmm….yes your right….but I have one condition"

"Um…okay" Ranma replied slowly, curious as to the man's reasoning.

"That you stay here until a decision has been made"

"Well I….."

"What an excellent idea Tendo! of course we'll stay!" Genma interrupted in a happy tone.

Ranma resigned trying to argue as he knew it was pointless, even now both men were already gulping down sake like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh one of my little girl's getting married!" Soun shouted out as he danced with Genma, both had started to sing about the joining of the schools.

Both Akane and Nabiki were shocked at the turn of events while Kasumi just sat there calmly with a small smile on her face.

Nabiki noticed the slight blushing in Kasumi's cheeks no way it couldn't be she thought.

"Are you alright Kasumi?"

"I….fine...oh my lets all drink some tea" Kasumi said surprising herself at her inability to give a answer as she walked back into the kitchen.

When Nabiki and Akane looked back in the living room, they saw their father and Ranma's father still dancing and drinking sake.

"Where'd he go?" Akane asked to her sister.

"I don't know" she replied in an equally surprised tone.

Ranma had decided that he needed a break from the news he had just received, he had teleported to a mountain side he had seen from the roof of the Tendo estate, hoping the peace of the surrounding area would help to relax him like it did in the other world.

what am I going to do? he continuously asked himself, it wasn't that none of the girls he had seen tonight were unattractive, more the opposite really. But it was just too soon after all he had been through he had just wanted to return home, relax and hopefully lead a normal life.

"I might as well give it a try, at least it'll probably lead to a more normal life" he said to himself as he trekked down the mountain deciding to make his way back to the dojo instead of simply teleporting.

On a ship travelling between China and Japan, an old woman perched upon a long stick stood and talked with a purple haired girl, both were admiring the unusual calm of the ocean.

"Great grandmother how do you know he will be in Japan, China is a very big place"

"Well Shampoo for the simply reason he didn't look Chinese, the guide says he heard the pair over talking as they approached the valley about returning to Japan"

"How will we find them?" she asked again.

"Well I have had reports that there are some particularly strong martial artists in a district called Nerima, there we will start our search" the elder replied

"Remember to explain about our laws when you catch up with son in law, he will be a worthy addition to the tribe, someone we cannot afford to have as an enemy"

Shampoo could not help but nod at this statement, she was surprised at the skill and ease at which the young man had dodged her attacks, even though she was tired she was still the strongest warrior of her generation.

By the time Ranma returned to the Tendo dojo night had all ready fallen he had decided to walk as that allowed more time for him to relax, sensing that there was still a person downstairs he knocked quietly on the front door.

"Who is it?" Kasumi asked quietly from behind the door as she too did not want to wake anybody.

"It's me Ranma Saotome"

Kasumi opened the door,

"Oh where have you been?"

"I just went out for some air, I needed to think"

He answered walking in.

"Why are you up so late?" he asked curiously as when he looked at the clock it was nearly midnight.

"I...was waiting for you to come back, um…it wouldn't do for you to be locked out at this time of night" Kasumi mumbled the last part ducking her head slightly to hide the blushing in her cheeks.

"Oh...thanks but you shouldn't put yourself out like that".

"Oh..."

The two walked into the kitchen where she motioned for him to sit down, a moment later she gave him a cup of hot chocolate, then sat opposite him with her own cup of tea.

"Thanks" Ranma said.

After a moment Ranma decided to be blunt as he had to know,

"Kasumi can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ranma"

"Why did you not protest about the engagement?"

Kasumi was silent for a moment as she was surprised at the question.

"I….don't really know Ranma…"

"I see.." .

"Well you could always not accept the engagement and leave…" Kasumi said quietly.

"Well…to be honest…I'm not completely against the engagement, it just that everything happening so fast…"

"It was quite…unexpected wasn't?" she commented.

"Yeah…it's just that I've spent all my life fighting and training in the arts, I'm just so new to this sort of thing"

"If you want Ranma I could help you explain about the engagement to father in the morning" She said as she turned towards the stairs.

Ranma placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks,

"You don't understand I am willing to give this engagement thing a chance"

She turned back to him waiting for him to continue.

"It's just that…well if I do anything wrong just tell me"

"I… will Ranma" she blushed as she said the last part.

"Anyway now that I'm back you should get some rest". He said as he walked with her to her bedroom door, he was surprised to note that he could barely hear Kasumi's footfalls, they were almost as silent as his own which he thought was strange as he could not detect any martial arts training in the eldest Tendo girl.

Before she entered her room Ranma tapped her shoulder to attract her attention,

"Goodnight Kasumi and thanks" he said quickly and left.

The next day Ranma was awakened by a panda attempting to pick him up, remembering that it was his father's cursed form.

"What do you want father I'm sleeping" he said tiredly even in the other world no one ever disturbed him in his sleep except for ChiChi but even Vegita and Goku feared her and Goku was married to her!

The panda lifted up a sign saying,

'Son it's time to train'

Ranma nearly laughed at this, right now his father couldn't even give him a decent workout with his level of skill.

"Go away pop I'm too tired to pound the hell out of you"

'Ungrateful boy this is for your own good' Genma said holding up another sign, while trying to pick up his son and throw him.

Instead Genma soon found himself flying out the window and straight into the Koi pond.

By now thanks to his father's annoyance Ranma decided to get up as he could not sleep anymore anyway.

Going downstairs he noted that no one was awake except for one person and his father, walking into the kitchen he was just in time to see the eldest Tendo daughter slip on some oil.

Reacting out of instinct he rushed in and her body before it could impact with the floor, helping her up quickly he noted that again there was a jolt of electricity when he had touched her arms.

What could that be

Kasumi found that she had enjoyed the feel of Ranma's arms on her, she blushed again as she noted how his tight muscles seemed to bulge through his shirt. After the previous night's talk with Ranma she had thought about why she had accepted the engagement, all she could come up with was this warm feeling when she saw his smiling face.

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Ye..s" she practically stuttered slightly nervously.

"Perhaps you should sit down" he said as he easily lifted her and carried her to the living room couch.

As luck would have it, Akane appeared at the bottom of the stairs seeing Ranma carrying her older sister into the living room, certain thoughts came to her.

"YOU PERVERT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed running up to him.

"Wha..t??"

"PUT MY SISTER DOWN NOW!" she shouted preparing for action.

By now the whole household had been awakened by Akane's screams, Soun upon seeing Ranma carrying Kasumi assumed it was a sign that they were getting on.

"Son I think you should at least wait until after the wedding to do that"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked the moustached man in a confused tone.

"That's all right son, but if you really want we'll hold the wedding next week!" Genma said with a huge grin having changed back to human form.

Nabiki was silent as she knew not to jump to conclusions combined with the confused look on Ranma's face.

"Hey what are you guys on about?" he asked again.

"Ranma I think they think your trying to seduce me" Kasumi said in a quiet tone to Ranma, her face was nearly all red.

"What!!" he said in surprise as he put Kasumi down on the couch.

Unfortunately Akane had only heard the part about 'Ranma' 'me' and 'seduce' so automatically assumed the worse.

"YOU PERVERT" Akane shouted throwing a punch a still confused Ranma in the face.

"Owww… what??" Akane stared in pain at her right hand, punching Ranma had seemed like punching a concrete wall only harder.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked as he noted that Akane was clutching her right hand.

"No you idiot it's all your fault" Akane cried back.

"How's it his fault?" Nabiki asked.

"He…" Akane found that she was unable to answer.

"You're the one who hit me!".

"Well if you weren't trying to seduce my sister I wouldn't have!"

"I wasn't I was just helping her to the couch she nearly fell in the kitchen"

"Yeah whatever pervert!"

"It's true Akane" Kasumi finally said.

"Wh.at really??" Akane asked back, looking at the rest of the nodding members of her family even her father and uncle Saotome were nodded in a disheartened mood.

"FINE" She shouted and stomped of to her room returning downstairs with her school bag and heading off to school.

Genma handed his still confused son a book bag,

"Here son"

"What's this for?"

"Well son since we will be staying here for a while you'll be going to school, in fact it is the same one as Nabiki and Akane go to".

"But…" he started to protest but realised it would be pointless.

"Come on Ranma the school this way" Nabiki said as she left.

"I'll see you after school then" he said quickly to Kasumi as he rushed to catch up with Nabiki.

Both Genma and Soun noticed this act and were already dancing around, Kasumi ignored them but felt slightly happy at Ranma's concern for her.

( To be continued…)

C&C welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the character in this story they belong to their respective authors!

e-mail:

Ranma Zero

Chapter 2

Arrival at Furiken High

Ranma in his traditional red shirt and black pants walked easily along the fence parallel to Nabiki and Akane.

"Why are you doing that??" Akane questioned

"Doing what??"

"That!!"

"What??" Confusion evident in his voice

"Ranma I think she means walking on the fence" Nabiki commented, she had intended to leave early the following morning but both Ranma and Akane were already prepared to go before she was.

"Oh this um...balance training..." not wanting to say that it was a habit to always gain the higher position, something he had grown accustomed to during many of his 'sparring' sessions with Vegeta.

"Hmppttt...show off..." Akane muttered a bit annoyed

"You know you could do this if you really wanted to"

"AND why would I want to do that!" punctuating her sentence by kicking the fencing Ranma stood on.

Much to her dismay instead of falling into the canal or onto ground, Ranma moved his body with the motion of the fence easily maintaining his balance seeming to defy gravity.

"Interesting..." The second Tendo girl commented as she imagined just how flexible Ranma could be.

Akane growled and walked on ahead.

"Whats the matter with her?" he asked curiously

"Oh don't worry about my little sis she's going through a difficult time"

Ranma continued walking enjoying the view of such an unfamiliar city, though he did not dislike school he felt that he had had enough math and science pumped into him by Chi Chi to last him years, so was slightly annoyed when his father decided for him to attend the local school that morning having given up attempting to spar with him.

As they approached the school, Ranma looking beyond Akane who was further ahead saw a large number of people gathering at what he presumed was the school's entrance.

"RRRGGG...I HATE BOYS!!" Akane screamed charging the crowd.

Ranma stared dumbfounded at Akane, Nabiki casually walked by him with an unconcerned look in her face

"Hey Ranma you better get to class, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day"

"What's...happening??" He questioned scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh that, don't worry about it that happens everyday" Nabiki answered offhandedly, she was in the middle of calculating what profits and losses from this morning's rumble.

"She does this every day?" he asked slowly, although Akane was definitely a stronger fight then any individual he could sense in the mob, the numbers were still stacked against her.

"Yep and beats them all everyday" Nabiki looked at her watch, the battle had been over quite a bit quicker today Guess sis was really stressing.

"Anyway I heading up otherwise I'll be late, I'd suggest the same for you Ranma" with that the middle Tendo girl headed into school while avoiding the myriad of lying bodies.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders after all this was odd but he had seen far stranger things, as he was walking towards the school building the few moans he heard from the fallen gang were pretty disturbing.

"...Oh Akane please date..."

"...I love you..."

"...ouch..."

"...here have a rose to show..."

What is going on here?? Is this how dating works in this world?

As the smoke cleared, Akane remained standing in the middle of the mob of boys all of which are on the ground groaning in pain or unconscious.

"Everyday...the same thing happens" she muttered under her breath.

"I have to say I'm pretty impressed if somewhat freaked out" Ranma commented surveying the battlefield while moving just behind her.

Akane turned to him visibly calmer now that her pent up stress had been released.

"So um is this how dating works out here?"

"Wha? Of course not you BAKA" she raised her hand in preparation to strike as the anger re-ignited within her.

Just as she was about to strike a familiar figure appeared behind Ranma,

"Ranma look out!" Akane cried but was too late as she saw the bokken descend.

"Hm...what Akane" Ranma replied lazily, without turning had caught the weapon between his fingers locking it in place.

Ranma turned to face his attacker, still keeping a firm grip on the stick.

"Kuno sempai" she said the name with venom.

"Is it normal to attack an unarmed man from behind", Ranma asked directing his question to the upperclassman while casually snapping the tip of the bokken he had been holding.

Akane was staring bewildered as Ranma had not only caught the bokken without looking, but casually broke the solid wooden weapon all with just two fingers how did he do that!

Kuno stared in anger and shock at the pigtailed youth, no one could block his attack no one could resist the blue thunder, yet this boy had What trickery is this, what foul magics could defile my noble holy weapon, I will have to investigate this matter later, for now my love awaits me!.

Ignoring the pigtailed youth, Kuno directed his attention towards Akane.

"Ah the fair Akane Tendo, so strong yet so beautiful, it truly is a shame for you too be hassled by such peasants in the morning!"

"Good morning Kuno" Akane replied already tired of listening to Kuno's voice.

"Hey who's that weirdo?" Ranma asked having not received a reply about the earlier attack.

"Oh this person is Kuno he's in my sister's class, anyway lets get to class we're going to be late" she answered while glancing at the school clock.

"Oh right" he replied lazily

Just as they were moving towards the building, the older boy stepped in front of them.

"Ah my fair maiden but who is villain here who dares be so familiar with my love!" Kuno cried pointing the remains of this bokken towards Ranma.

"Huh...me, the guy you just attacked and you don't even know me?"

"Yes you peasant, I Takewaki Kuno the blue thunder of Furiken high, mightiest Kendoist in all Japan shall bring you to justice for disturbing the beauteous Akane Tendo!" Just as he finished his sentence a flash of lightning followed by the sound of thunder erupted across the sky.

"Neat trick..." Ranma commented, the timing was impressive

"Ranma we're going to be late!" Akane called out from the entrance having ignored Kuno's rant and headed towards the school.

"Well I'm Ranma Saotome, remember that the next time you try to hit me"

Kuno charged forward not listening to his foe and regardless of his broken weapon.

Ranma ran past Kuno too fast for his eyes to follow, he felt a slight pressure on his forehead, turning as fast as he could, he saw the back of the pigtailed youth as he entered the school building.

"Heh...it is true that when a villain is confronted by the superior power of good and justice that they will run and hide!" Kuno continued to laugh even though no one was present everyone having gone to class or been taken to the school's infirmary, he continued to laugh even as the rain began pouring down.

"Class I would like to introduce a new member of the class" The teacher said indicating to the pigtailed martial artists standing at the front of the class.

"Hi I'm Saotome Ranma, nice to meet you" putting on his best smile to fight to nervousness.

A few of the girls present in the class released of heavy sighs, while others seemed to faint, the exact opposite react came from the majority of boys present who all seemed to murmur and give him cold glares.

"Since I saw you were too busy fooling around by the school gates instead of arriving on time for class you will stand out in the hall, miss Tendo will tell you where to get the buckets" The teacher said indicating to Akane who was standing outside the class by the windows holding a bucket full of water in each hand.

Ranma merely shrugged and left the classroom.

As he stood next to Akane holding buckets of water as well he could sense her anger as it manifested as a faint red aura surrounding her. Gohan had once mentioned that his father said that some people would use their emotions to increase their abilities but this was limited to the fact that a person cannot always feel that same emotion all the time.

"What's the matter Akane?" he finally decided to ask having already stood there for ten minutes in silence.

"AS if you need to ask" the anger was evident in her tone

"What do you mean?"

"WELL if it wasn't for you distracting me I would have made it on time...and it had to be sensai Shino" she muttered the last part under her breath.

"I didn't do anything though!" Ranma replied confused.

"You were there!" Akane retorted as if that were a sufficient answer.

Ranma decided that further conversation would be pointless, as she was obviously still angry from this morning's match, in many ways she reminded him of Vegeta.

During lunch time as Ranma sat under a tree and ate the lunch Kasumi had prepared for him, he noticed that quite a few people were observing him, although when he looked in their direction they would look away, the majority of these people were girls. He just didn't understand this world even before he was kidnapped he did not exactly have that much of a social life.

The end of school came unusually quickly but Ranma found himself staying behind after school as the teacher had noted that he was not some average dumb jock and wanted to give him some extra work.

Ranma himself found the work quite easy, nowhere as near as hard as the stuff Chi Chi forced him to learned, mainly so he would set a better example for Gohan and later Gotan.

Exiting the school he noted that night had already fallen, looking to the school clock he was surprised to see it say 7pm. I can't have been here that long

Looking up to a nearby building he leapt to the top of it landing gracefully and silently, Ranma watched the view of Nerima as many household lights appeared to counter the darkness of the night.

this place is just so different he thought inwardly.

Sighing heavily he leapt of the building and onto a nearby roof, not wanting to fly because he could enjoy the view at a slower pace.

Out of habit instead of heading straight back to the Tendo compound he made several rounds of Nerima before finally stopping back at the Tendo dojo. Well at least I know what this area looks like

Instead of merely jumping onto the back yard he knocked on the front door , after all it wasn't really his own home, a few moments later the doors opened and he was greeted by the eldest Tendo daughter,

"Oh Ranma you're just in time for dinner" she said with a small smile and blush

"Well as long as I made in time than! Is there anything I can help with?" he asked following behind her to the dining room

Kasumi was slightly taken back, no one had ever asked to help her, except Akane but Akane didn't really count as help but rather more a hinderance.

"Oh..um…its really okay Ranma-kun just take a seat and I'll bring you a bowl"

"Ok thank Kasumi-chan"

Ranma entering the dining room and taking the only spare seat, around the table everyone was preparing for dinner, Kasumi emerged from the kitchen minutes later with the last dishes, then when every had a bowl of rice she took her seat next to Ranma.

Both the Tendo and Saotome families dug into dinner, as usual Gemma was scoffing down food as fast as he could, surprisingly Ranma was eating at a much more normal pace as he fully enjoyed each morsel.

Seeing this as an opportunity Gemma's hands blurred towards his son's food, only to miss the food on the plate. Gemma was shocked the food was still there on the plate, and his son was still blissfully enjoying his food, again he made another dash, again meeting only air but yet again the food he was targeting was still in the same place. After 20 minutes of failure the old man finally gave up and began looking towards the eldest Tendo daughter's plate.

Ranma decided that now was as good a time as any to ask his father.

"Say dad when can we go and visit mom?"

Genma's hands and body froze at Ranma's words, after a moment he continued to eat but at a more human pace.

"Um...well son I'll have to find out, after all it's been so long I'm not sure where she might be living"

"Oh..." Ranma spoke in a disappointed tone.

Kasumi noted Ranma's mood change and decided to voice her opinion.

"Don't worry Ranma I'm sure you'll find her with our help, right Nabiki?"

"Huh...what...yes of course..." Nabiki was about to mention prices but brief stare from her older sister silenced her.

"Thank you Kasumi, Nabiki...it really means a lot"

Akane although was not oblivious to the conversation merely ignored the attention of this 'boy', although she had to admit he didn't act like the boys from school.

Genma began to get nervous and started sweating although not enough to attract attention.

If the boy returned home and told his wife of their training trip...the elder Saotome began to rub his neck at the thought of this.

"Of course I'll pay you for the cost of the search" Ranma added.

"Oh don't be so silly Ranma, you're practically family" Kasumi said then quickly hurried off to the kitchen saying she was getting more rice, all the while hiding her blush on the way there.

Nabiki thought about over charging Ranma and the profit she could earn of him, but than realized that if she exploited him it might cause him to dislike her, something she didn't not want Why am I thinking like this.

"Actually Ranma there is something I'd like to know in return for my help"

"Yes??"

"How the heck did you manage to print the words 'dishonorable back stabber' on Kuno's forehead today, he spent the whole afternoon getting it off"

Ranma laughed a bit before replying.

"Simple really I just moved faster then he could"

"Oh my Ranma-kun your not getting into fights already…." Kasumi asking in a worried tone

Before Ranma could protest his innocence he was saved by the second Tendo daughter.

"Don't worry Kasumi, Kuno was just doing what he normally does and its not like anyone got hurt"

"Oh well you should still be careful Ranma-Kun"

"Hai I will Kasumi-chan" He replied staring deeply into her eyes to reassure her.

Soun could not help but smile to himself as he watched the interaction, the schools are secured!! If only your mother were here to see this Kasumi.

Akane continued to eat although she did notice that uncle Saotome's face was a bit red and he seemed to be perspiring a lot.

By now she had gotten over this morning events although she had admitted to herself that she was in the wrong she still believed Ranma to be a pervert just like every other boy, and was waiting for the right time to make his move.

"Say Genma what's the matter?" Soun asked his old friend who appeared to have some sort of a throat problem as he was rubbing his neck.

"Huh...oh nothing Soun, say let's have a game of Shogi later on?" Genma answered quickly changing the subject.

"What...of course and this time no cheating!"

"Why I never would Tendo..."

Meanwhile Nabiki was now thinking of ways to search all of Tokyo for one woman at the least cost.

"More rice anybody?" Kasumi politely asked as she entered with a bowl full of rice.

"Thank you Kasumi-chan" Ranma replied kindly as he refilled his bowl.

"Anybody else?" She was surprised no one else wanted more considering the amount Mr. Saotome ate the previous night.

At the end of the meal Ranma decided that he had to do something to keep him busy, usually after a meal he would go and spar as Vegeta was conveniently there and always ready for action, but now to his knowledge there was no one who could give him as good a fight.

He decided to help Kasumi out with the washing as for some reason she had a calming effect on him, maybe it was due to the tranquil atmosphere she seemed to exhibit.

"Hey Kasumi is it all right if I help with the dishes?"

"Oh you don't have to Ranma I'm fine"

"Is there anything to do because I would like to do something?"

"Hm...Well you could help me dry those dishes" She said indicating to a pile of freshly washed cutlery

My he is quite mature...and handsome she thought watching him move with grace through the kitchen.

"Hey Kasumi are you all right because your face is all red"

Oh my... was I thinking

"Oh I'm fine Ranma-kun this...happens all the time when I'm doing the dishes" answering quickly with the first reason popping into her head.

"Oh" he said turning back to his pile, although he was happy to be back in his home universe he was slightly disappointed that there were not many more martial artists around.

Maybe there would be more in China remembering back to the Amazon village which he sensed quite a few powerful auras.

Shampoo and Cologne observed the district of Nerima from their vantage point atop a three storey building.

So great grandmother you say this place is full of great warriors?

"Shampoo speak in Japanese while we are here and yes that is what I heard"

"It no look any different to other places we go through" The purple hair girl said, from her point of view the district looked pretty much the same as any other part of Tokyo, although it was dark so all that was visible were the lights from houses and street lamps.

"Perhaps but I sense quite a few abnormally strong auras which is strange for such a technologically dependant society"

"So where we go now?" The younger girl queried, the area was vast as was the population making tracking a bit more challenging.

"Well the only reason a martial artist would even come here would be to find a dojo, perhaps to teach or attend"

Shampoo nodded at the logic of the elders' conclusions, as her husband was indeed a very strong warrior.

"We will simply visit all the dojos and eventually find him" with luck she added as an after thought.

"Okay" Shampoo said merrily wanting to quickly find her husband and return to her village, she hopped of the roof soon followed by her great grandmother.

ah the wonders of youth were the thoughts of the aged matriarch.

The following morning Ranma decided to participate in a match with Genma knowing it was pointless to try and get any further sleep.

"So boy let's see how good you are!" The bald glasses wearing man in a white worn gi shouted out to his son as he charged.

The other merely nodded as he concentrated not on how to win the match but on how to control his abilities. In the other universe although he had to hold back in matches in order not to kill anyone, the people he fought could still take and give a hell of a punch, he feared that if he was not careful he might end up actually killing someone.

Even after all the time spent living with Son Goku's family he still found it difficult to control his powers at times.

Taking the defensive role Ranma decided to merely dodge the older man's attacks and analyzed his style and movements for openings, he found many although some he could tell were left open deliberately.

The boy is good...when did he get so good! Genma thought as he tried a more unpredictable combination, the last time he had sparred with his son they had come out about even in terms of skill, his greater combat experience had been the put to the test.

Ranma continued to dodge noticing an increase in the number of openings and a decrease in speed.

Must be getting tired he thought even though he himself was barely even sweating.

He remembered the only other sparring match which lasted for over twelve hours was one he had with Son Goku in the room of time and spirits, they had agreed on such a place so that the damage to the place would not be as bad as say accidentally blowing up a city.

Genma gave off a grunt with his last combination which effectively was all he was able to do.

"Son...I...think...that's...enough...for...today..." The elder Saotome said in between gasps.

"Sure father whatever you say" Ranma replied slightly disappointed but than again looking from the point of view of someone from this world Genma was probably in the top 100 best fighters in the world.

Ranma decided to enter the dojo for some quiet training he began a fluid yet slow form.

The form he had created would not had been used during battle but was something he came up with to help him focus and control his ki, as when living with Goku's family he had a tendency to accidentally break things by underestimating his own strength.

Just as he was coming to the end of the form, Akane appeared at the doorway sweaty from her morning jog, for a moment she stared at Ranma's motions which seemed to slow to her but they flowed like water down a river.

"Morning" Ranma replied having sensed her approach this particular form with he practiced with his eyes closed.

"Um...Morning..." Akane mumbled unsure as to what to say to this 'boy'.

Ranma finished the rest of his form ignoring the stares he felt coming from the youngest Tendo daughter.

As he was about to leave the dojo Akane found the courage to speak,

"Um... Ranma would you like to spar??" Having wanted a decent sparring partner, and considering his supposed nearly life long training trip, he should be good.

Ranma turned and looked at her, instead of just looking at her body language he measure her strength from her aura, surprised that it was reasonably strong for a fighter of this world but still a bit too low.

"...Perhaps some other time I...gotta get ready for school!" holding back any criticisms while preparing to make a hasty exit.

Akane knew that the brief look Ranma gave her must have been some sort of an assessment,

The cheek of him!" she thought as Ranma declined her offer.

"We don't have school for another hour...just a quick match!" she insisted in a tone that would not be argued with.

Ranma sighed heavily, Akane gave him a look similar to one of Vegita's one's when he wanted a session after learning some new move and Ranma was not in the mood, although in the end Vegita usually won the battle of wits.

Turning back to Akane he positioned himself opposite her in the centre of the dojo.

Akane likewise acknowledged the challenge and took up a defensive stance, preparing herself for the unexpected.

Both nodded signaling the start of the match, before Akane could even blink Ranma was in front of her, his right fist extended and a mere centimeter in front of her face, it had come so fast that she felt some wind brushing against her face.

"um... you lose..." he said simply.

Akane quickly recovered, changing her strategy leaping back and attacking, Maybe his offence is good but what about his defense she thought as she began her combinations.

She's really slow he thought disheartened, he had gotten so used to fighting string opponents like Vegita and sometimes Goku that he was slightly disappointed when he had to fight weaker opponents.

Dodging with ease he pushed those thoughts down, remembering that perhaps it was his Saiyijin genes which craved fighting, Vegita had mentioned this once.

"RRRRRGGGGGGG..." Akane growled as she found attacking Ranma was like trying to grasp air, which ever way she attack he was already somewhere else!

At last! she thought as her hand connected with Ranma's face...than continued through it??

Hey...what the...

Before Akane could finish her thought she found herself traveling towards the ground, landing heavily with a grunt.

She opened her eyes to see Ranma standing over her with a concerned look and an extended hand.

"Here..." offering his right hand.

"Hmpp..." Akane replied ignoring the gesture, getting up hastily and headed for the bathroom.

Ranma just sighed heavily having already suspected what the outcome would have been, he did not see Akane for the rest of the morning until they had to leave for school, in general though she had been rather grumpy.

During lunch time as Ranma sat and enjoyed his lunch he felt the approach of the older boy named Kuno who had a large bandage across his forehead.

"Saotome I would have words with you!" The kendoist barked from several yards away, already a small crowd had begun to form although most were part of the school's kendo club whom Kuno was the captain of.

"What do you want?" The pigtailed martial artist asked casually as he stepped up to the older boy.

"I have heard that you are staying at the Tendo household"

Ranma could see the boy shaking as he spoke.

"Um...sure my dad and Akane's dad are old friends"

"That does not matter I cannot allow you to even associate yourself with the beauteous Akane Tendo for she is far beyond one such as yourself"

"Oh and what about you?"

"Heh...only one such as noble as I may live under the same roof as the lovely Akane"

Ranma stared at the Kendoist for several long moments before he felt himself becoming angry, very angry. Before he suddenly regained his calm, I've gotta learn to control myself...

"Would you like to prove your 'superiority' in battle?" Ranma asked dangerously.

Kuno stared in disbelief at the pigtailed martial artist before him,

"You dare to attempt to challenge the superior strength of Takewaki Kuno!"

"Well yeah!"

Akane had come to talk to her sister during the lunch break but on her way was attracted to the conflict she could see was about to occur between Ranma and Kuno.

"THAN DIE PEASANT!" Kuno shouted as he pulled out a bokken and charged.

Ranma waited until the last moment before he made his move, coming in under the swing (and Kuno's guard) he upper-cutted the older boy sending him flying into a tree well over 30 feet away, Kuno fell to the floor crumpled in a heap.

Akane and many of the school stared in shock, although in practically all their battles, she always defeated Kuno, she had barely seen anything when he was about to strike but Ranma was even faster!

Ranma looked at his attacking hand with a small smile, good to know I have managed to control my strength he thought happily as if he had overexerted he doubted the insane kendoist would have survived.

The members of the kendo team gave Ranma glares but were not stupid enough to try to seek revenge having seen what had happened to their captain.

Ranma paid no heed to the glaring boys but was slightly embarrassed when he turned around and saw practically the whole school staring at him strangely.

"Umm...sorry??" He said with a smile while scratching his head.

There were a large number of face faults in the crowd.

Ranma spied a familiar girl who was not so busy staring at him but instead was counting some yen and writing on bits of paper, he quickly approached her trying to ignore the stares that seemed to follow him.

"Hey Nabiki??"

"Huh...Oh Ranma what do you want?" she asked in an icy tone than mentally chided herself as she remembered that although she was in school, Ranma was not one of her followers.

"Well um...what's with them?" he whispered the last part so the people watching would not hear.

"OH them, it's nothing Ranma, just that you defeated upper class man Kuno who was the best fighter in the school besides Akane" Nabiki said casually.

"You're saying Akane's better than him?" Ranma said in a surprised tone.

"Well yeah she's been beating him up everyday!"

The crowd seeing as how anything more interesting was going to happen dispersed and returned to what they were doing, although many wanted to approach Ranma to either congratulate or get to know him they saw that he was with Nabiki, the ice queen of the school.

"But he's better than her!" he said absently as he compared the way to two fought.

Nabiki was mildly surprised to hear this but than remembered even Kuno would not want to severely harm his 'true love'.

The bell signaling the end of lunch sounded much to the dismay of everyone, with a murmur most of the students returned to the main building, only Ranma; Nabiki and Akane (who was standing a short distance away still going over the battle) were left in the yard.

"So it's a good thing I beat him up??" Ranma asked in a confused tone.

"Well yes, no one sane really liked Kuno anyway!" With that said Nabiki headed off to her own classes.

Ranma scratched his head in confusion, he remembered that although he would spar with many of Son Goku's friends, Chi Chi always disliked it when he fought, even Gohan did at times. After all if one did not fight how did they get better.

Seeing that Akane was still not moving he decided to wake her out of her trance before they were too late for the afternoon classes.

"Hey...Akane??" he said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh...what WHAT!?" She screamed in Ranma's face having been knocked out of her deep thought mode.

"We're gonna be late for class" he said as he headed into school immediately followed by a questioning Akane who demanded to know how he did what he did.

The rest of the day had been boring except that whenever Akane had the chance she would attempt to interrogate Ranma.

During one of his last classes Ranma had been forced to leave the room as he was answering all the questions to the quiz before anyone else had a chance to think.

Deciding that staying in school would be pointless he left for the Tendo dojo.

On his way back he passed through the shopping district, although the technology here was more primitive the way people shopped was the same in both worlds.

As he turned a corner he saw the back of a familiar person who seemed to be struggling with their groceries.

"Hi Kasumi-chan do you need a hand?"

Kasumi was startled by the voice and quickly recomposed herself.

"It's really all right Ranma-kun, I can managed"

As if by coincidence, one of the larger shopping bags she carried ripped and their contents spill out.

"Oh my" was all the eldest Tendo daughter could say as Ranma's hands' blurred, looking up she saw all of the bag's contents in his arms.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked sheepishly.

Kasumi pulled out a spar bag and began to unload the contents in Ranma's arms.

"No... you didn't"

"That's good wouldn't want anything to go to waste"

"How...how did you do that?"

"Huh...oh that, just speed training really..." he answered but turned his head in a new direction, power, someone powerful was nearby someone who's strength was the strongest he had felt since coming to Nerima.

"...Ranma?? What's the matter?" Kasumi asked in a concerned tone as Ranma had gone all silent.

Ranma awoke from his thoughts by Kasumi's gentle prodding,

"Huh...what's the matter?"

"I should be asking you that, for a moment you seemed zoned out" Kasumi said with a giggle as she saw the embarrassment in Ranma's face.

"Oh...it's nothing...hehe"

"Well than shall we get back to the dojo?"

Ranma eager to investigate this new challenge yet not willing to abandon Kasumi decided to finish his current job as quick as possible.

"Um Kasumi would you like to get home a bit quicker?"

"Well...I suppose it would help to have an early start on dinner..."

"All right than!" he said eagerly as he scooped her up in his arms, hopped up to a roof and leapt from one building to another.

"ieeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy..." Kasumi practically screamed in shock, but after a few moments when she felt she was not falling decided to open her eyes.

"...I'm sorry..." Ranma said while trying hard not to look into the older girl's eyes.

Kasumi at first was about to ask him to put her down, but than realized that this was exactly like a child hood fantasy she had had, being carried away by a knight in shining armor.

"Is it all right if we go?"

She nodded slightly as she held onto Ranma body more tightly, at first she felt him tense up but after they got underway his body relaxed more.

Kasumi felt a blush on her cheeks as she subconsciously rested her head on his chest.

Ranma tried to keep concentrating on the task at hand but the elder Tendo girls action were distracting him, not that he didn't like it damn it what am I thinking...

Although a figure hopping from roof top to roof top was not an uncommon occurrence in Nerima, the pair caught the eye of a young black haired man wearing glasses. His glasses fog up and he froze on the spot, ignoring all passer by who were giving him strange looks.

As soon as they reached the Tendo roof, Ranma jumped down to the backyard and headed straight for the kitchen. He did not notice Soun stare after him then quickly proceed to his sake cabinet.

Placing her gently down on a chair he unpacked the groceries in a mere matter of seconds, all the while as Kasumi stared in wonder.

"Thank you Ranma but I can do the rest" Kasumi said as she saw Ranma confused as to where to place the washing powder.

"Okay no problem, anyway Kasumi I have to go now, don't wait up I don't know when I'll be back!"

Ranma said as he quickly rushed into the garden then leapt onto the roof, although he made no sound Kasumi knew that he had left, she had a slightly hurt look on her face but it was immediately replaced by her usual look.

Ranma rushed from roof top to roof top to where he felt the source of the unusual power.

Entering an empty parking lot he saw two figures standing in the middle, the shorter of the two was the one where the power came from, as he looked harder he could see a purple aura surround the old woman. Cautiously he approached the pair keeping his senses alert for any signs of a trap.

"Greeting son in law" the smaller and obviously older figure said.

"Huh?? Wait a minute you, I recognize you!"

"Husband recognizes wife is good" the purple hair girl said with a smile.

"HEY wait what are you talking about, husbands and wives?" The pigtailed martial artists asked in a confused tone.

"WE can discuss that later right now I have called you..."

"How did you know it would be me coming?" Ranma interrupted curiously as he was not the only martial artist around.

The elder stared at him with a wise look,

"You are a warrior, one who seeks challenges why would you not come!"

"Hm...I suppose your right" he said as he remembered his past years, where everyday was spent fighting and training.

"As I was saying we have come here to challenge you"

"Well let's go!" he said a little too eagerly having wanting a decent fight for well over a month now.

"Very well Shampoo go!"

"Whoa...whoa...wait a minute what about you?" he asked towards the old woman.

"It is Shampoo who has challenged you"

"But I already defeated her back at that tournament" Ranma said as he wanted to fight the old woman.

"I was not there to witness it so it goes uncounted" Cologne made up, although in reality she wanted to see his style of fighting a second time, as since the tournament she had trained Shampoo in several Amazon secret techniques.

Ranma turned back to look at the purple haired girl noticing the look on her face was just short of a glare.

"Oh all right than, but afterwards we have a match"

"Ha ha oh very well than boy, after you defeat Shampoo" she said the last part in a mocking tone.

Ranma ignored the taunt as he had learned to control his temper long ago.

The match was short although Ranma did notice a major improvement in the girl's style, she left much fewer openings then before and her style was more flowing and offensive.

A few times he blocked several punches and kicks so he could gauge her strength, which to his surprise was considerable.

Ranma came in fast than was behind her before she could counterattack, Shampoo fell towards the ground unconscious having been knocked unconscious by pressure points. He caught her gently than lay her down on the ground.

The match had lasted longer than back in the village as Ranma was using around the same power level.

Turning towards the old woman who had watched the match in interest,

"Now how about that match?"

The matriarch smile, this was a catch like no other however he had underestimated his opponent this time.

Ranma prepared for a sudden attack from the old woman, even though she appeared to be just standing there with a small grin on her face.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his chest from behind.

End of chapter 2

(To be continued...)

Authors notes:

2008, to answer a few questioned for those that read the this back in the day, I am revising it and making changes hopefully for the better not major changes but improvements non the less! So please don't be surprised if it isn't exactly how it was before.

Here are some questions that you may have asked yourself when reading this fic!

Shampoo is stronger now as she has had more training from Cologne.

Although most of you think that the upcoming match between Cologne and Ranma will be short and one sided. One must compare the two universes, in the DB universe fighters rely on overwhelming power levels, speed and strength! But in the Ranma universe fighters rely on these as well as skill, strategy etc... (If all that was required to win was strength than Ryouga would have beaten Ranma ages ago!). Also the fact that Ranma nearly never goes full out (i.e. powering up going Sayijin).


End file.
